perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
DY357 Magnum
- Dual-Wield = - Ingame = }}|-|Perfect Dark Zero = | manufacturer = dataDyne | model = | type = Revolver Pistol | fire = Single Shot | secondary = Pistol Whip (PD) Decoy Shot (PDZ) | damage = Heavy | accuracy = Medium - High | range = Medium | rate = Low | ammotype = .357 Magnum Rounds | magazine = 6 Rounds | maxammo = 200 Rounds (PD) 72 Rounds (PDZ) | appears = Perfect Dark Perfect Dark Zero Initial Vector Second Front Hong Kong Sunrise }} The dataDyne DY357 Magnum is a .357 caliber revolver produced by the dataDyne Corporation. It is a privileged and high-powered sidearm of several organizations and is the preferred weapon of both Jonathan Steinberg and Jack Dark. Overview The DY357 is a revolver pistol with a six round cylinder. The hammer action must be manually cocked after every shot (in Perfect Dark Zero). While this is usually quite slow, if the trigger is pulled rapidly, the player will "fan" the hammer rapidly, speeding up the rate of fire. It has a walnut hand grip. Some models featured a decoy shot function, which could throw off adversaries as to the user's location. Several custom models exist, designed specifically for their respective owners. It is also durable and heavy enough to be used as a bludgeoning weapon. Usage dataDyne produced custom models for anyone who wanted to personalize their weapon. Trent Easton was known to carry a custom gold plated model with a higher muzzle velocity, allowing for lethal kills on any part of the body. Jack Dark had a model with a black rubber grip with a custom gold star. While Jonathan Steinberg did not have his own custom magnum, he was a large advocate of the weapon. Some of the G5 Corporation guards also armed themselves with the weapon. Within Zhang Li's mansion, every member of the response teams used the magnum. Joanna Dark absolutely hated the weapon, refusing even to use it to qualify with it at the Carrington Institute firing range, because her father used the weapon. She even views Jonathan in a negative light for using the weapon, believing, "He is trying to compensate for something". Advantages The Magnum has excellent stopping power, being capable of penetrating body armor, as well as some surfaces, with enough force to knock targets back. With a decent range and accuracy, it can drop a fully armored target in just a few shots which is made easier when the weapon is used in pairs but a single headshot is almost-always fatal. In Perfect Dark Zero, It is capable of firing a silenced shot which will attach itself to a surface before detonating, which can be used to distract adversaries. Disadvantages Being that it is a revolver, the Magnum's ammo capacity is quite low, with only six shots available to fire before reloading. On top of this, the Magnum is a slow weapon to fire and reload as the hammer must be pulled back before each shot. To mitigate this, the hammer can be "fanned" in Perfect Dark Zero to fire in more rapid succession, but accuracy suffers when this technique is performed. Although the Magnum possesses high stopping power, the slow rate of fire and low ammo capacity make it a horribly inefficient weapon to use against enemies with shields, even when dual-wielded. This isn't helped by the fact that A.I simulants can fire and reload the Magnum much faster than a human player can, giving them an unfair advantage. The Magnum also generates a loud report upon firing, even when using it's Decoy Shot feature. This makes the gun unsuitable for actions and operations that emphasize or require stealth, and better options are available in most cases, like the P9P. Appearances ; Perfect Dark *dataDyne Central: Extraction - A hidden weapon, obtained by killing the first five guards without being seen. The fifth guard drops the gun. *Chicago: Stealth - Used by the FBI agents and the G5 SWAT guards that appear when the alarm is given. *G5 Building: Reconnaissance - Used by the G5 SWAT guards. *Area 51: Escape - Used by Jonathan Steinberg. *Pelagic II: Exploration - Used by the pilot on the bridge that attacks Joanna. *Hotshot, the Simulant buddy, uses this weapon, paired with a DY357-LX. ; Perfect Dark Zero *Datacore Demolition - Carried by Jack. This is a special model, but cannot be saved from this mission. *Rooftops Escape - Jack and a few dataDyne guards carry this weapon. It can also be found in a locked crate. *Laboratory Rescue - dataDyne's response teams consist of female guards armed with DY357s. Be careful of them. *River Extraction - dataDyne's response teams consist of female guards armed with DY357s. Be careful of them. *Trinity Infiltration - Carried by "The Brothers" after they deploy their sentry guns. *Jungle Storm - Found in an armory in the village. *Outpost Rescue - Various dataDyne soldiers use this weapon. *Bridge Assault - Jonathan Steinberg uses this weapon throughout the mission. A few dataDyne soldiers also use this weapon. ; Perfect Dark: Initial Vector *Mentioned in Chapter 21 in the shooting range, Joanna completely refuses to use the gun due to the fact her father used the gun type. When Steinberg mentions that he uses the gun himself, Joanna implies that he is compensating for something. *During Chapter 30, Steinberg uses his DY to distract and take out several Hawk mercenaries in order for him and Joanna to capture their prisoner Dr. Rose. *Through Chapters 31 to 33, Steinberg is knocked out by Anita Velez and disarmed. His pistol is then used by Dr. Rose to shoot himself (having received the gun from Cassandra De Vries, who Velez gave it to) and later used by Joanna to kill Laurent Hayes. ; Perfect Dark: Hong Kong Sunrise *Jack Dark carries one throughout the comic *Jack Dark first shows the gun on the Page 2 and 3 spread when he has gotten hold of the thug. *It is shown again on Page 5 when Joanna is cleaning the guns. It is on the table. Trivia *The weapon appears in Rooftops Escape in locked cases, which can be opened with the Locktopus. *This weapon is based off the Colt Python. *The caliber it fires can be found in it's name (DY'357') *Simulants in the Combat Simulator are able to fire this weapon much faster than players. **Bots in the Combat Arena cannot fire the DY357 faster than the player can fire it quickly. *Despite the description in Perfect Dark claiming it to be the most powerful handgun in the world, the .357 magnum has been surpassed in power by multiple magnum calibers since the 1950's. ---- Category:DataDyne Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons Category:Weapons